War of the Worlds
by SensiDaShade
Summary: One huge crossover. Mario, LoZ, FFVII, and I haven't completely decided who else. T for violence, maybe a cuss word here and there.


Author's Note: This story has nothing to do with the book or the movies dubbed 'War of the Worlds' the name just fit. It features multiple characters from multiple video games. It also has much violence and death, which is why it's rated T. Probably not gonna be anything else, maybe one or two cuss words thrown in the make it a true 'mature' story. Maybe a tad of romance, but nothing to read at 2AM with no one else around in the dark. First story I've written in awhile, hope I still got the magic.

_**The War of the Worlds**_

_Mushroom Kingdom_

Bowser laughed a long, evil laugh. He needed it, and he hadn't been able to laugh like that in a long time. He paused to breath, and then laughed again. It was good to be on top. He looked down evilly at the tied up figure of that blasted plumber Mario. He laughed again, couldn't help it. It was good to be the winner! He sat back onto his throne, chuckling still.

"Hahah...Mario. You know what I'm about to do to you?"

Mario just stared at Bowser hatefully. He wasn't gagged, but didn't say anything.

"Good old silent Mario. Rarely saying a word, yet foiling me time and time again." The Koopa King stood up and paced back and forth for a bit, wondering what to do next. He hadn't ever won before, and really didn't expect to this time. "Hmm...how do I get rid of the famous Mario Mario, man with the same first and last name?" He walked down to Mario, gathering his face in his claws. "Haha...Mario. I have it. Any last words?" Mario just stared at him. Bowser shook his head. "Foolish...you'll never speak again Mario!" He opened his mouth and fire began to fly out of it. Bowser had always been able to breath fire, but this time it was hotter and kept coming. Magma began to boil down his chin as the fire exploded several times. A voice shouted from deep in the volcano. "MARIO! GOODBYE!"

A koopatrol opened the burned door cautiously. He gazed inside. "Wow..." The room was totally scorched. Everything was burned or melted. The koopa walked in slowly, hitting his foot on something. He looked down to see he had hit Mario's burned corpse. "Wow...he's dead! Lord Bowser! You toas...AHHH" He looked up and saw what looked like a walking flame spirit. Every step it took burned the ground behind him. Somewhere in the fire came an evil laugh. "HAHA! GATHER MY ARMIES KOOPA! WE MARCH TO THE CASTLE! DESTROY ALL IN OUR PATH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

_All the villains in a land suddenly had amazing power._

_Hyrule_

Ganondorf looked down at the two tied up figures in front of him. He laughed, still enjoying his rediscovered human form. "So..." he said in that deep, evil voice, "Princess Zelda and that annoying Link. Welcome to my humble abode." He laughed. Zelda and Link just stared at him. "Ahaha. Don't worry, you'll regain your good humor soon enough." He looked down at his wrist, which still housed the Triforce of Power. He assumed Zelda and Link still had his. "Hmm...I suppose I should summon the triforce now, shouldn't I sweetie?" He cupped Zelda's chin in his evil hand and looked down at her face. He chuckled. "Don't touch her Ganondo-" "Or you'll what, hero? Say something nasty?" He walked over to Link and stepped on his head, forcing him to bow. "Let's get this straight Link, I am the master now. No trickery of yours, no accursed sword, no magic, no light arrows, no anything is going to stop me. You two are at my mercy, so you'd better not be making threats." He walked behind them and pulled their hands up, he chuckled as Zelda winced in pain and Link held it in, that hurt no matter how you put it. "TRIFORCE! COME!" He let their hands drop down as the three sacred triangles formed in front of his eyes. He laughed. "I win, you lose." He walked over to the Triforce and touched it. "I WISH THAT THE GODDESS'S POWER LEAVE THIS WORLD, AND THAT I BECOME THE DARK GOD OF HYRULE!" Something like thunder sounded above them, and Ganondorf looked at his wrist. The triforce was gone. He laughed. "Guards!" Two moblins moved into the room quickly. "Take these two and released them in the wild. They can do nothing against me anymore."

_Some worlds were not that lucky._

_Tellius_

Oscar didn't even make a sound as the sword blade went beheaded him easily. Boyd dropped his axe and moved backwards. "Br...br...brother! Black Knight, you'll pa-" The sword beam projected by Alondite cut through his body, and he fell backward. "Easy..." said that strange voice projected by the Black Knight. He walked to the throne, were General Ike stood in front of Queen Elincia. "Ah Ike. You thought you defeated me once...you were not that lucky. I will kill your Queen slowly and painfully and force you to watch...then I'll kill you before you can even blink. Don't resist...it'll only make this longer on yourself." Ike snapped his wrist and a sword beam emitted from the twin of Alondite, Ragnall. The knight shook his head. "That can no longer hurt me, boy." Ike stood there and watched him get closer. "Elincia...I'm sorry..." The Black Knight swung his sword and watched the beam cut through Ike and Elincia, killing them easily. "I tire of this world..." He heard someone enter behind him. "Tired of your world already dark knight? Let us destroy it and get out of here." The Black Knight nodded, and the mystery figure behind him snapped his fingers, and they were wrapped high above the continent. "Ready? Watch this...and you'll see your power as nothing." The mysterious shade snapped his fingers again, and then the world was gone. For all the eye could see it was just water. Endless water. "Let's go, you are needed in other places."

_Heros fell like dominos, and with them their worlds. Did no one have the power to stand against these super powered villains?_

One green figure wiggled out from under some wreckage, and looked around cautiously. "Mario?" he said as he stood up and dusted himself up. "Maaaaaario..." Luigi looked around. "Mario? What do I do now...?"


End file.
